


I'm By Your Side

by Tempest_Raining



Series: I Can See You Too [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nat and Tony are close, Thanos is coming, infinity war freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Raining/pseuds/Tempest_Raining
Summary: While the enemy approaches, a quiet moment is shared by two with a unique bond.





	I'm By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic and first fic on this account. It's 2am and I'm sleep deprived. 
> 
> Just breaking in the new account with something that occurred to me 5 minutes ago. Don't worry- none of my real ideas are being used without either it being a reasonable hour or me having a decent amount of caffeine. I just feel like writing about Natasha and Tony tonight.

The two of them sit on the balcony and look up at the night sky. The bright lights that look like stars have been getting bigger every night and the whole world has gone into a panic about a new alien invasion to worry about.

Thanks to the warning delivered by a ragtag team of aliens, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" have had time to prepare themselves, guided by the reformed SHIELD and led by the not deceased Agent Agent Coulson and Director Pirate. Apparently no other planet or realm is willing to go up against Thanos so Earth is alone in this one. Everyone panics or at least on a subconscious level believes that they're doomed, even if they'll never admit it even to themselves. Everyone except the two on the balcony.

Tony Fucking Stark is Iron Man and the pessimistic genius, who'll give it his all even while believing that he's taking a last stand, while Natasha Romanov- Black Widow- just stays as stoic as ever and does whatever is needed to prepare for the coming war (slaughter, massacre,  _genocide_ ) during the day. At night these two contrasting personalities find each other and together they drop their masks and become Tony and Nat.

They don't need to keep a façade with each other anymore. They haven't for many years because even though their experiences, skillsets and personalities differ they can both see each other for what they truly are under the surface and they both trust each other to a degree that is neither wise for their professions nor that they've felt with any of the other people they've ever known.

"You aren't phased. Not like everyone else. Why?" Tony asks Nat in a voice that sounds like he's seeking confirmation rather than a new answer. Nat's green eyes reflect the starlight as she looks into Tony's wondrously soulful brown ones.

"Neither are you." It's a statement, a simple fact. "This fight is going to be a bitch. There'll be casualties, but we both know that we'll survive." She doesn't clarify if she means the human species or the two of them specifically. It doesn't really matter because Tony knows what she means.

"Why aren't we worried? Everyone else thinks that they are going to die in this fight. We very well could, but we won't. Why? How do we of all people know this?" Tony's voice is calm as he states this as though he is pondering a mildly curious enigma and not the fate of the Earth. He looks back up at the stars and Nat does the same before unfalteringly answering.

"You've already got this figured out, Tony. I know you have. You've already won this fight for us with your planning and you've outsmarted him. But then something will go wrong and the pure power of the universe that Thanos wields will ruin it and you'll improvise on the spot and fix it again. And when the time comes, Black Widow will be by Iron Man's side- Natalia will stand with Tony- and I'll do what is needed along with you."

"It's strange and yet natural to be the only ones who just know that this is going to happen." Tony muses quietly.

"Yes, it is."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many fics each with vastly different takes on the relationship between Nat and Tony and I usually prefer them to be close, whether platonically or not.
> 
> Don't be too harsh. I'm tired dammit and I don't even know what this is since I just made it up on the spot. Also #I_can't_be_screwed_editing_at_2am so it is what it is.


End file.
